clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightlife City
Nightlife City is a small city embedded into the side of Mount Propeller. It has many Card-Jitsu cards commonly found in the rock, actually being called a card mine. Literally, the cards grow in the rocks. Background After the war with Khanzem, a High Penguin (Who is still the elder) decided to make a village in the side along with some other penguins. They constructed the city after monthes without notice, and a strange cave was found where Card-Jitsu cards and weird creatures started to be found. Map Mystical Cave, Card-Jitsu arena, and several homes Inhabitants *Jesse (a Card-Jitsu master), *Mystical Cave-Jitsu (one of the best when it comes to learning Card-Jitsu) Resources *'Jitsu-Fruit' (Fruit that powers up your cards after eaten; rumored to be created by the Pectosphere), sight-seeing, clear water, special foods that only chefs here know how to make. Currency Insteand of using coins, Card-Jitsu is important enough to actually be its currency. Penguins will play Card-Jitsu for Jitsu points, which can be used for money. The Card-Jitsu cards can also do special games, like Ice-Jitsu skating where penguins use Ice Card Jitsu cards to skate around an ice-rink and play games like hockey, and Fire Cards will allow the users to play a game where they walk across hot coals (they only hurt, they don't damage) with fire cards. The cards constantly make the coals hotter until the penguin surrenders. The last one standing gets the most points. There are also sports with water cards where the penguins will swim or play water balloon fights with the cards. The winner gets a medal and the most points. Arena The arena is a building where many penguins play card-jitsu for Jitsu points. While they journey through the arean using the cards to help them progress, they battle other penguins in Card-Jitsu until they reach Jesse, an experienced Card-Jitsu fighter. They get a medal if they beat her in Card-Jitsu power. Mystical Cave Main article:Mystical Cave Behind the village sits a large cave. The Pectosphere is unusually powerful in Nightlife, but it peaks over the cave. This concentration of the Pectosphere allows for Card-Jitsu cards to actually be upgraded within the cave. Electrotail Attack They had just repaired the radio tower, when a large zapping noise was heard. The villagers fled in terror as several strange creatures began using lighting bolts on the tower, knocking the door open. Card-Jitsu cards didn't do a thing. They quickly spread fear all over Antarctica as they broke the signal and insulted several Weekee editors, calling them things like "E-Fail-1-Fail-1-4!". The angered Demon Penguin Mectrixctic after hearing herself being insulted came and to the tour. The Electrotails were scared off by her powers and they fled, but with several things stolen. Trivia *It is a parody of Blackthorn City of Pokemon. *It is rumored that before it was actually a city/town, the first Sensei lived here. This theory was thought of when the high penguin journal stated an old house with cards all over the floor. Yet, it's not true. See also * Mystical Cave * Card-Jitsu * Pectosphere * Card-Jitsu Power Category:Rooms Category:Cities Category:PKMN-Jitsu Category:parodies